<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>One Notable Feature by mssrj_335</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26261941">One Notable Feature</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mssrj_335/pseuds/mssrj_335'>mssrj_335</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>FinnPoe Purple Prose [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Camping, Holiday, Innuendo, Lust and Love, M/M, POV Poe Dameron, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Post-TRoS, Purple Prose, Self-Indulgent, look it's just the boys flirting on vacation, vacation fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:26:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26261941</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mssrj_335/pseuds/mssrj_335</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe takes Finn on a much-needed vacation and he can't help admiring the view.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Finn/Poe Dameron, Finnpoe, Poe Dameron/Finn, Stormpilot - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>FinnPoe Purple Prose [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1744870</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>One Notable Feature</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Poe eases back on the thick blanket, pebbles and beach stone shifting under his fingers. He sighs to himself. Content. The star radiates warm on his skin, the smell of the water and woods stiff on the breeze. It reminds him so much of home, of Yavin IV. Camping with his father, cooking on an open fire. Enjoying the water. Much of this place feels the same.</p><p> </p><p>With one notable feature.</p><p> </p><p>A splash—<em>shit! </em>Poe yelps, a handful of frigid water lands on his thighs. And Finn grins, hiding half his face in the crystal pool.</p><p> </p><p>“Splashing is <em>not </em>relaxing, you know that right?”</p><p> </p><p>He scowls, pulling the blanket’s edge to pat himself dry.</p><p> </p><p>Finn scoffs. “You’re thinking too much to be relaxing.”</p><p> </p><p>“Not about work!” Finn doesn’t look convinced. “Seriously! My head’s stayed out of my cockpit since you took off your shirt.”</p><p> </p><p>He waggles his eyebrows and Finn’s face splits in the bright smile he’d hoped for. Though his heart aches a bit. It’s just been a long time since Finn smiled like that. Since <em>he’s</em> smiled so much. It’s only day two and already his face kind of hurts from all the godsdamned grinning. But there’s plenty of reasons to smile these days. The most important is pulling himself out of the spring, sparkling like a galaxy as water runs in rivulets down his dark skin. Despite all the water, Poe’s mouth gets a little drier watching Finn’s thighs and core flex with an easy, rested strength. Forget all the natural beauty, this is the sight he came here for.</p><p> </p><p>At least until Finn, gorgeous, teasing Finn, slides between Poe’s knees and boxes him in. It’d be a dream come true—again—if he wasn’t <em>soaking</em> wet.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Stars, </em>you’re a kriffin’ ice pop sweetheart.”</p><p> </p><p>Frosty drops land all over him prickling Poe until he squirms. Finn bumps their noses together, sinking fully into him. Poe gasps at the chill but as soon as Finn kisses his neck and murmurs, “Guess you’ll have to warm me up then,” he forgets about the cold.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re ridiculous,” Poe snorts as he runs his hands over Finn’s shoulders. Just because he can.</p><p> </p><p>“You mean you don’t want to?” Finn teases. “Then what’s the point of this little getaway, Mr. I-Know-A-Spot? You take me out here and <em>don’t </em>plan to do anything?”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you implying I planned some sort of sordid sex holiday? We’re supposed to be enjoying the <em>scenery</em>. <em>That’s</em> the point of a camping trip.”</p><p> </p><p>Finn jacks an eyebrow up but after a beat, his gaze turns hot and slides from Poe’s head to his stomach. The look pulls an answering heat in his skin. Particularly at the junction of their hips as Finn teases pressure there.</p><p> </p><p>“Looks like good scenery to me.”</p><p> </p><p>Poe bites his lip to keep in another grin but doesn’t stop his feet from hooking behind Finn’s knees. He wipes a few drops of water from Finn’s face, thinking <em>yeah…</em></p><p> </p><p>“There might be one notable feature.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>